


Exes

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Moving On, Past Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Post-Break Up, Texting, Unrequited Love, but i'll probably give this a chapter two, im okay i promise, or a second part in a series, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Patton thought he could handle being friends with his ex-boyfriend. He was wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Exes

**Author's Note:**

> woooo vent fic haha im sad
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman

Patton thought he could handle being friends with his ex-boyfriend. He was wrong.

He and Logan didn’t end on bad terms, per se. They both just weren’t in the right headspace for a relationship, as loving and wholesome as it was. They parted ways, promising to each other that when the moment was right, they could reconnect and rekindle.

Patton, sweet, naive Patton, thought that now was the right moment.

Once again, he was wrong.

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ I haven’t seen you in so long!! I miss your hugs!!! Hang out soon? _

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ I miss your hugs too, Patton. _

_ I know I haven’t told you about him, but Virgil gives the same hugs as you. _

So very wrong.

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ Virgil?? Who’s that? _

Patton placed his phone on the couch where he was sitting and got up to get some water. He pointedly did not check his phone until it buzzed on his seat. He hesitantly picked it up, and his heart sank,

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ Oh, well, he is my… person. _

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ Person? Like, boyfriend? _

_ Is he cute? _

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ I suppose you could call him that, yes. _

_ And very cute. _

_ I’m glad we can discuss these things, Patton.  _

_ In fact, I’m rather happy that you have Roman.  _

Of course, Roman. How could he forget about Roman? With his dazzling smile and his blazing passion and his sharp wit - all things that he adored about the boy he’s been on a few dates with. All things that remind him of -

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ Would you like to see a picture of Virgil? _

Patton would not like anything less, and yet -

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ Of course!!!!! _

He gets the picture, and he forces a smile. Virgil is cute, just like Logan had said. His hair is dyed and his nose is pierced and his smile is shy and adorable. He’s just Logan’s type.

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ He’s so cute Lo! I’m really happy for you _

And truly, he is. He’s so incredibly happy for him. Of all the people he knows, Logan is the first one on the top of his list that deserves to be happy. Patton just wished he was the one to make him happy.

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ Patton, are you sure you’re okay with this? _

_ This isn’t weird, right? _

_ I don’t feel weird, but I need to make sure you’re alright. _

_ To: Logan :) <3 _

_ I’m fine!!! Promise :) _

_ From: Logan :) <3 _

_ No you’re not. I can tell. Tell me. _

And as much as Patton so desperately wanted to tell him, confess his love for him, the love that never left his heart, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Sober, at least.

So Patton rose to get himself a beer, and he started typing.

**Author's Note:**

> i left the ending open but if anyone was curious about my love life: surprise, im patton!!! i confessed my feelings to my ex and she feels the same way but is talking to someone and so am i so is complicated but yeet somewhat happy ending for ya gal lil lex
> 
> end me if u see a typo i wrote this in 45 minutes
> 
> comments and kudos will make me not sad anymore  
> (am i blackmailing u? yes. is it working? hopefully)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
